


Will You Do Us The Honor ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Food, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Junior has something to ask Steve, & Danny, Will they accept?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Will You Do Us The Honor ?:

*Summary: Tani & Junior has something to ask Steve, & Danny, Will they accept?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

“Do you think that they wilml accept ?”, Officer Tani Rey asked her fiancé, Officer Junior Reigns, as they were making their way to the McGarrett/Williams Household. They were excited to ask them what they want to ask.

 

“They will be excited that we would ask them, & think of them too”, The Young Former Seal said with confidence. They were enjoying the scenery, & their time together. Before they knew it, They were at the house, & were ready for their visit.

 

“Don’t worry, Babe, Everything will be okay”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he reassured his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were arranging drinks, & food on the coffee table, Steve said this, as a response.

 

“I know, I am just a little bit nervous, Tani & Junior never asked us for favors, I just want this to be right, So, They can come to us in the future”, Steve said, The Blond kissed him, & said, “They will, Believe me”, & they heard a knock on the door, & the couple went to answer it.

 

Hugs were passed around, Steve & Danny welcomed the young couple into their home. They ate, & drank, while they made small talk. Tani said, “We want to tell you the real reason that we are here”, The Ex-Lifeguard nodded at her lover to go ahead.

 

“We want you to be godparents to our child, Will you do us the honor ?, Also, We want to let you know that if we have a son, We want to name him, Steven Daniel”, Junior said, as he got a little bit emotional. Danny said this with a smile, as he went to hug them.

 

“Of course, We will be godparents day to your child”, They hugged, & Steve added his own two sense to the conversation. “We are honored that you would name him after us”, He kissed Tani’s cheek, & hugged them too.

 

They spent the rest of the time having a pleasant visit, & continued the wedding planning for their upcoming nuptials. Tani & Junior felt relieved that they worried over nothing. 

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
